


Troubles of a Busy Schedule

by hazukashigariya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Kara is a cinnamon roll, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukashigariya/pseuds/hazukashigariya
Summary: Meeting after meeting with no break is nothing new for Lena, but apparently today's she's just gotten unlucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago (probably not long after Medusa aired) but haven't had the guts to post it. I woke up one morning and couldn't help thinking about Lena's busy schedule and how it's basically inevitable that at some point she's going to end up needing to pee during a meeting... so this happened.

            Lena drummed her fingers on the table as people began to come into the room. She pretended to be working on something on her tablet as a distraction, but she couldn’t help the almost pleading look she gave in the direction of the door. The meeting would be at least an hour long, and oh, god, she needed to pee. Had since two meetings ago, actually. But she needed to keep trust in her company. Luthor issues aside there were people who thought of her as a young woman unprepared to run a business. She couldn’t just walk off in the middle of a meeting, nor could she be late.

            This was her last meeting for a few hours. She just had to get through this one, and she would be fine.

            Luckily, this meeting was just going to be other people presenting their ideas. It would be preferable if she could pay attention, yes, but she didn’t have to worry about her own eloquence in the same manner as she would were she needing to speak herself.

            Her legs were pressed as tightly together as possible, unable to even properly cross her legs while sitting down in this skirt.

            The meeting began. Time passed by painfully slowly. She was interested in what was being presented and wanted to pay attention, but the only thing she could pay attention to was how much longer until the meeting was over and her intense need. Lena sat very straight and very, very still, every muscle in her body seeming tense. If she allowed herself to fidget, she worried she wouldn’t be able to sit still the entire rest of the meeting. Not to mention the attention she would probably draw to herself. There was no way she was letting these people realize what was going on.

            An hour went by. She bit the inside of her cheek to silence the small whine that wanted to escape. When the current presenter finished she hoped to call a small break, because her situation was getting dire, but the next was clearly impatient and butted up to the front of the room before she could get a word in.

            He was the last presenter, which was great except for the fact that she knew this man to be exceptionally long-winded. There was no telling how long this meeting would go on now. A few minutes later she let her hands slip under the table, gripping her skirt tightly in her fists. It wasn’t that helpful, and she could only hope that nobody would find reason to need to look under the table and notice the odd action, but she was quickly losing the ability to focus on anything else.

            Twenty minutes later and her legs were shaking with effort. The desperation was coming in waves and with each one she feared losing control. Ten minutes later and she was mentally begging him to wrap up soon and herself to be able to hold on just a little longer. There was no excusing herself now. Not only was the meeting close enough to over that she would look silly, but she was honestly not sure she could stand, let alone walk. And if she could, she wasn’t sure she could do it in a way that didn’t announce to everyone how badly she needed to go.

            She was really, really struggling to hold everything in. It was only a few minutes later that she began to leak, and she bit the inside of her lip as she fought to stop it. It was exceptionally difficult but she managed. But there was another not terribly far behind that one, and then another. She caved on her refusal to fidget, because she would not – _could_ not – wet herself in the middle of a meeting, and began to bounce her legs, though she kept her attention focused around the table so she would notice and be able to still herself if anybody dropped their pen or something. Thankfully nobody was sitting close enough to have their attention drawn by the movement, it seemed, or else they were all really enraptured in the presentation. Or paying zero attention to anything and their minds wandering someplace completely different.

            Finally, _finally_ , the presenter finished. Knowing she was expected to say something to wrap up the meeting, Lena forced herself to sit still for now, just as eyes began to turn toward her. She put on her best smile. “Great ideas, everyone. I’ll think them over and get back to you soon.”

            People began to rise, understanding that to be their cue that the meeting was over. She turned the screen of her tablet back on and pretended to be typing something on it, both in the hopes that nobody would stop and talk to her on their way out and so she wouldn’t look strange waiting for everybody else to leave first.

            Eventually everybody was out of the room. Lena shifted her hips, wondering how in the world she was going to stand up and make it to the bathroom. The one good thing was that her office was really close and had an en-suite restroom, and once she got to her office, she should be alone and not need to worry about keeping her composure. Only thing was standing in the first place.

            But if she didn’t stand, she had no chance of making it at all. She prepared herself, then rose to her feet.

            She spurted. Wearing a black skirt, she could only hope there was no evidence of any of this, but there was no time to worry about that. She needed to get there _right now_ , because the warmth running down her nylons was a clear indication that she really could not wait much longer.

            Just. Walk. Get to her office. It wasn’t far. She could do it. She had to. Her whole body was trembling and her walk was awkward, but it was all she could do not to completely lose control.

            She managed to get to her office. She got in the door, and was about to be so glad and make a beeline for the bathroom when –

            “Lena, hi!” Kara grinned. “I—” She then processed Lena’s appearance. Shaking, a strained and worried expression on her face. She quickly went over to her. “Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

            Of all the days. Of all the times. Any other time she was happy to see Kara, but right now she almost wanted to cry out of frustration as Kara was now in between her and the bathroom. “I’m fine,” she said, trying to sidestep Kara. She wasn’t, but she would be, just as long as Kara got out of her way, and the more time she spent talking the less likely it was she would be able to wait. She was already leaking again.

            She stepped in front of Lena, assuming Lena was going to her desk and was just trying to avoid talking about it. Reaching out, she put her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “You’re not. You’re shaking. Please, talk to me?” She started to rub Lena’s arm, trying to get her to relax.

            Which was the _absolute last thing she needed right now_. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t find her words when another spurt escaped, and then another, and within seconds she was completely wetting herself.

            Kara’s eyes widened as she heard it, and within seconds there was loud splashing. “Oh, Lena…” She looked behind herself, realizing what she had actually blocked Lena from doing. “I’m sorry.”

            Why did this have to happen? In front of Kara of all people? She cursed every coffee and every tea and every water she had drank all day. Every meeting that she didn’t call a recess in, that she refused to be late to.

            It was obvious that Lena was mortified, and she could hardly blame her. Wouldn’t anyone be? But she hated to see her upset. She pulled Lena into a tight hug.

            Lena stiffened, because Kara was hugging her _now_ of all times? But her legs felt weak and she couldn’t do anything but let her, leaning into the hug for support. Her arms were full with the tablet and some handouts, so she couldn’t even reciprocate, but she wasn’t so sure her body would obey her if she tried to move anyway.

            “It’s okay,” Kara promised. It was a promise that she would never judge her or think less of her for this. Jess had told her that Lena was in a meeting when she stopped by, and mentioned offhand that she had been in meetings pretty much all day. No wonder this had happened. But she couldn’t help but to think that it was partly her fault that it had come to this.

            She didn’t think it was okay at all, but she didn’t know what to say. Liquid was still pouring out, getting everywhere, and she only felt more mortified as she realized that some was probably getting on Kara’s legs too. But there was a hand rubbing her back, and Kara… Kara was just so kind to her.

            Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it tapered to a stop. She didn’t move for a while, until her shaking stopped and her legs felt like they could support her weight again. When they did, she pulled back, looking at Kara and searching her eyes.

            They were full of understanding, sympathy, and a little regret. “I’m sorry I stopped you. I didn’t realize…”

            “There’s no way you could have. It’s not your fault.”

            “It’s not yours, either. Anyway, this stuff happens sometimes. Even for awesome CEOs. You’re still human.”

            She wouldn’t have thought it was possible a few seconds ago, but now she was smiling. “Thank you, Kara.”

            Kara gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Why don’t you go clean up, and I’ll try to figure out what to do about…” She looked down at the puddle, which was bound to be noticed if anybody walked in.

            “Right. Uh, don’t- _please_ don’t think about that. I’ll figure something out. …But I will clean up first, if you don’t mind.”

            By the time Lena was finished, Kara had already gone as Supergirl to buy a really thick rug. It would look weird and out of place, but it would do the job if anybody walked in. When Lena stepped out of the restroom, Kara just smiled sheepishly at her and nodded at the rug.

            “I guess that’s one way to do it…”


End file.
